


[Podfic] The (Mostly Accidental) Courtship of Dean Winchester

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BFFs, Crack, Families of Choice, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Maid of Honor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Weddings, Wooing, Zombies, angel soulbond handprints, female best man, teenage witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of tuesday's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Angelic marriage rites were never intended to go quite like this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The (Mostly Accidental) Courtship of Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The (Mostly Accidental) Courtship of Dean Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/89893) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



**Title:** The Mostly Accidental Courtship of Dean Winchester

 **Rating:** R

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 1 hour 21 min

 **Download from the audioficarchive** [a from the audioarchive as an mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/mostly-accidental-courtship-of-dean-winchester) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka<3) (75MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/the%20mostly%20accidental%20courtship%20of%20dean%20winchester%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20tuesdayfic.mp3)


End file.
